Tú, James y yo, siempre juntos
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: Sirius parece estar triste por la partida de Harry a Hogwarts, como si perdiese a James una vez más. Remus le hace entender que nunca lo perdió.


_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo simplemente doy mi punto de vista de esta grandiosa historia.**_

* * *

Sirius observaba atentamente a Harry mientras almorzaban en silencio. Ese día en Grimmauld Place solamente se encontraban Molly, Remus, Sirius y los más jóvenes. Era una tarde muy agitada para la Orden y quienes trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia tenían mucha tarea.

Estaban todos sumidos en un denso silencio. A Sirius le gustaba el silencio, pero no ese. Ese era un silencio incómodo que todos trataban de romper sugiriendo temas en vano. Era sorprendente, pero hasta Fred y George permanecían en silencio.

Harry notó que su padrino lo miraba atentamente y se decidió a hacerle esa pregunta que tanto lo carcomía desde hacía ya un par de días. Esa absurda idea que Hermione declaraba posible.

-Este…-comenzó, dudando-. ¿Estás… estás enojado conmigo?-preguntó por fin.

Todos habían dejado de comer y se dedicaron a mirar a ahijado y padrino. Remus clavó su vista en Sirius.

-¿Eh?-dijo éste, distraído-. No, Harry, ¿por qué lo estaría?-quiso saber, levantando las cejas.

-Tal vez…-Harry tomó aire-. Tal vez te moleste que me haya ido bien en la vista con el ministerio… Ya sabes, que vuelva a Hogwarts y… te deje-sugirió.

Sirius abrió un poco la boca, como si tratase de buscar palabra. Estaba realmente sorprendido de que Harry lo hubiese notado. Sentía como Remus lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mira, es cierto que me encanta estar en tu compañía-admitió-. Pero claro que no estoy enojado porque vuelvas a Hogwarts-dijo, un poco indignado. Sí lo había estado en realidad, no con Harry, sino con él mismo por desear que lo expulsaran. Pero dicho de la boca de su ahijado, sonaba más egoísta que en su mente. Harry parecía seguir dudando de sus palabras, por lo cual añadió:-. Mis mejores años fueron en Hogwarts, con tu padre, con Remus y…-pero se interrumpió, para después continuar con una tranquilidad muy mal actuada-. Y quiero que tú disfrutes esta etapa sin preocuparte de nada de lo que ocurre fuera del colegio, y mucho menos de mí-pidió.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y clavó la vista en la mesa. No engañaba a Sirius, él sabía que el muchacho seguiría preocupado por todo lo que ocurriese afuera –en especial lo referido a Voldemort- y también con lo que sintiese él.

El siguiente minuto transcurrió con lentitud, todos sumidos en un nuevo silencio. Por fin, Molly se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a levantarla con magia.

-Espero que esta rica comida le haya dado muchas energías a mi brigada de limpieza-exclamó con voz casi histérica, lo cual les hizo pensar a todos que la charla anterior le había afectado-. Todavía tenemos que descontaminar la habitación que está llena de armarios-determinó.

Las bocas de Fred y George se deslizaron unos centímetros.

-Pero mamá, ¡nadie va allí!-exclamó George indignado.

Su madre le chistó.

-Podría haber algo que nos sirva-dijo-. Andando.

-Tal vez encontremos algo útil para los Surtidos Saltaclases-sugirió Fred en voz baja a su gemelo, y salieron un poco más animados.

Harry dirigió una última mirada a su padrino mientras salía con el resto.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron en silencio.

-No quiero que lo digas, Remus-se le adelantó Sirius a su amigo.

El licántropo se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras, pero algún día tendrás que afrontarlo-murmuró.

El moreno se tapó la cara con las manos y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Bufó en señal de frustramiento.

-Lo sé-reconoció-. Pero se me hace difícil…

Remus apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-A mí también-confesó. Sirius levantó la vista-. Y más en estos días, donde los chicos están a punto de volver a Hogwarts.

-Y que Harry cada día se parece más a James-susurró Sirius.

El ex profesor suspiró.

-Ya sé que no soy James, ni soy para ti lo que él era-comenzó-. Pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-No, no eres James-corroboró Sirius-. Pero te quiero tanto como a él-añadió, mirando el piso.

Eso tomó a Remus por sorpresa. Sirius nunca había sido bueno expresando sentimientos, pero desde que había estado en Askaban, le había resultado casi imposible. Finalmente sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero, hermano-respondió Remus aún sonriendo. Y, para su mayor sorpresa, eso provocó una sonora carcajada en Sirius.

-Nos estamos poniendo sentimentales, Lunático-exclamó divertido. Remus se unió a su risa.

-Puede ser-acordó-. Pero me parece, que en estos tiempos es necesario un poco de sentimentalismo.

Sirius sonrió de costado.

-Nunca cambiaremos, seguiremos siendo siempre los mimos Merodeadores de dieciséis años-dijo, aunque sabía que era mentira, ambos habían cambiado.

-Sí, Canuto-volvió a darle la razón Remus-. Tú, James y yo, siempre juntos-determinó-. El único que ya no está es Peter…

-Pero se fue solito-lo cortó Sirius, para luego volver a sonreír-. Es verdad, ni tu ni Harry son James, pero James sigue estando-murmuró.

-Simplemente tuvo su _aventura realizada_ antes que nosotros-finalizó Remus.

-Ah, Lunático, no sabes lo mal que pueden quedar esas palabras en otro contexto-exclamó Sirius, y ambos rieron sonoramente.

* * *

**Holaa! Bueno, es la primera vez que subo algo acá y tenía que ser de los Merodeadores.**

**Espero que guste!**

**Beso!**

**_Ceci_**


End file.
